


antarctica

by smolstiel



Series: Supernatural Codas & Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, Gen, I am aware this was aired in February but Contrast! so you get July, Meg Masters Possessing Sam Winchester, Meg is Not Human, Meg!Sam - Freeform, Post-Possession, SPN is better in July, Sam Winchester-centric, demonic headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: The bed is too soft.Crossposted from Tumblr.





	antarctica

The bed is too soft.

Too warm, too smooth, and Sam feels wrong. Like his bones are itchy, shifting under his restless skin. He’s tossed and turned for hours, and he wants to sob with frustration.

It’s sticky July, and the window unit is blowing out noisy, tepid air. Tar and oil, slick and heavy against his flesh. He’s soaked up all the cold out of the sheets, and now everything’s damp and overheated. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth like cotton.

The silent shape of his brother in the next bed is irritating. It’s not Dean’s fault that the Sandman apparently likes him better tonight, but there’s creeping resentment in the hard bite of Sam’s jaw anyway.

He’s read somewhere that Antarctica is considered a desert.

The streetlight outside is steady, moth-shadows flickering aimlessly on the floor, and Sam misses the writhing presence inside, the scrape of icy sand against his lungs and liver, the simplicity of darkness and suffocation of will.

Demons are bitter cold and dry as dust, withered spirit husks fractured into a million desperate pieces, soaking up every scrap of wet, living soul they can get their hands on.

Sam thinks he would let himself be sucked dry, if it meant he could sleep again.


End file.
